The Hero's Choice
by GingerCat
Summary: A story about Link, he goes on an adventure to save Hyrule blah blah
1. The Hero's Choice

Link lay in the open fields of Hyrule. A small breeze dozed him off to sleep in the cool afternoon and after a long meal at Zelda's royal chamber he had no problem doing so. He'd probably get stuck doing here dishes since the chefs pretended to be overworked and tired out after cooking a "long hard meal". He once offered to cook, however Zelda didn't trust him. He hoped that she would not find him among the tall daisies. He was having a good dream probably about killing Ganondorf once again. A smile crossed his face.  
  
"Link ohh Link" Zelda called putting her hands on her waist " now where could he be". Link awoke to her call tried to camouflage himself between the tall weeds. Also pretending to be sleeping. "Link, Link ah there you are hiding in the weeds again, you tricks are getting too old, now wake up I know your faking it." Zelda said "Hmm I guess we can't go on that walk you wanted to tonight."  
  
"Ok fine you win."  
  
"Giggle, that's better, the chefs need you in the kitchen again"  
  
"Maybe you need to lower their paycheck because they don't seem to be doing their WORK without my help."  
  
"Ohhh it's probably just for the dishes as usual. They just get tired after making big meals every night."  
  
"If you say so," Link mumbled to himself. Link stood in the kitchen scrubbing dinner plates scraping the chunks into a trash pale. "Hey senior, why don't you come over here and help me?"  
  
"Ohhh I am sorry but I am too tired after cooking that long hard meal"  
  
"Ya well you'll be working double time when Zelda finds out that you're a slacker"  
  
"I think not because she realizes that I do lot's of work and you do nothing"  
  
"Nothing"Link spat hurling one of the plates at the head chef. He dodged and the plate smashed into the wall "Ohh that's right I only save the world every other year now." Link stomped out of the kitchen ready to report them to Zelda. The hallways of Hyrule castle seemed very eerie at nighttime. The only thing that lit the endless corridors were small candles that had been placed on mantles every five feet or so. Someone could easily get lost in it. Fortunately Link knew his way around as well as Zelda. When he came to her room he cleared his throat and knocked.  
  
"Come in" a small voice rang. Link stepped in the pink covered room. Every corner of the room was covered in pink wallpaper, pink sheets, even a pink dresser. Link sheathed his eyes as they attempted to adjust to the bright room. "I've already spoken with the chef, he's decided to give you a small wage for your duties in the kitchen."  
  
"I don't want to get paid, I want to enjoy the freedom of this castle and I..."  
  
"Link, get some rest, you need it."  
  
"You're right." Zelda gave Link a quick kiss before she sent him off to bed. The young warrior sat among the large sheets and blankets that had been set out for him by Zelda's servant Impa. Links rubbed his eyes with a weak manner and thought about how he was going to get back at them. Perhaps he would slit the head chef's throat. Link didn't have the energy to stay up for some reason. Before going to sleep he blew out the candle and fell over like a rock onto the floor. A small trickle of blood streamed down his head. It had smashed into the corner of the nightstand. 


	2. The Dream

Link awoke to the banging of steel outside of his door. With a surge of adrenaline Link sprang up, pulled his tunic over his white shirt and pants, and grabbed the master sword. He had decided over the years that it would be best to keep at his side at all times. He dashed to the door and turned the handle. It was locked, and surprisingly hot. Now Link could feel the flames of a fire. It must have been from out side his door. His other option was to jump out the window to his death. He decided to hack the door to splinters with his magical sword. In a rage of furry Link swung violently at the door hacking it to pieces. The fire illuminated the hall as he had predicted, two skeleton men charged at Link who was filled with rage at the moment. With one swift motion Link swung his sword, beheading both of the skeleton warriors. They fell to the ground and evaporated into the air. Link dashed down the hallways until he noticed a body lying on the floor. He hoped dearly it was the chef. As he approached it turned out to be Impa. One of her arms was lying on the ground next to her and it looked like her legs were pretty beaten up as well.  
  
"Impa what happened" Link asked  
  
"Ohh Link, I'm sorry, they locked you in your room and lit the castle on fire with the candles, I tried to stop them but,"  
  
"But what who did this"  
  
"I don't know, I think they have Zelda in her room, Link save her, and get out of here."  
  
"I will Impa." Link stood over Impa's mangled body and chanted a little prayer. If they were keeping her in her room then he would have to go past the kitchens. He could probably get some useful equipment their. There didn't seem to be any more skeleton men, so far at least. Maybe they were guarding his room. Link could now see the kitchen, however as he approached there seemed to be a trail of blood. The two kitchen doors opened without a sound. Link slithered in without making a sound, making sure there were no guards before even standing up. Pots and pans were everywhere.  
  
"I didn't even know there were this many pots in the kitchen." Other than this the only thing that seemed irregular was a small trail of blood that led to the oven. It was still on. He decided to turn it off. Link opened the oven slowly only could he guess what was inside. Unfortunately he was right. All the chefs had been crammed into the oven and burnt to a crisp. Blood began to flow from the oven like a coffee pot pouring into a mug. Link turned away in disgust. Then he decided to look for something of use. He remembered that he had left his gauntlets here earlier this evening. After searching he found them in a cupboard. He also took a few knives just in case. This time Link cared little about what happened, he ran to the double doors and burst out the kitchen. Now he had to bare the heat of the flames. The fire had spread a little, but there was nothing much that had changed. Zelda's room was on the top floor. Link hated climbing stairs especially five stories of them. Once he reached the top floor he was immediately confronted by skeleton warriors. They seemed to be waiting for him. Link had no time to catch his breath, sabers came flying through the air like lightning. Link rolled to the side nearly dodging the swords. He drew his own weapon and struck two of the warriors. There were still several more to go. Link dashed forward striking two more warriors. This did little as he was attacked by several Skeletons' at once. They slashed out cutting Link's entire body several knickers and cuts. Before delivering the finishing blow a voice commanded  
  
"Halt, I will kill this fool." Link was on his knees then to his stomach once he received a sharp kick in the side. He reached for his weapon however the man kicked it to the side. The man easily lifted Link's limp body into the air. He was wearing a scruffy executioner mask, obviously hiding his face. "I will tear you limb from limb" the man chuckled. Link gathered a wad of spit in his mouth and spat it in the tall man's eye. The man paused for a second before punching Link in the stomach. He threw Link on the ground and drew the battle-axe that was apparently on his back. Link couldn't move because of the pain. He lifted the axe into the air, and just when he thought it was all over...  
  
Link woke up in his bed still wearing his head. It had all been a dream, it seemed so real though. His forehead throbbed with pain. There was some dry blood on his shirt and a small gash in his forehead. 


End file.
